Panic!
by Kaka Supp
Summary: ¡Esto no es un simulacro, Yoichi! ¡Olvida a Kimizuki! ¿Lo seguirás amando? ¿Seguirás llorando en la esquinita como idiota? ¡Ya no más! ¡Abre los ojos y mírame! ¡Soy mucho mejor! (resubido a otra cuenta)


Derechos de autor: (終わりのセラフ _Owari no Serafu. El serafín del final)_ También conocido como **SERAPH OF THE END: VAMPIRE REIGN.** Es un manga de fantasía oscura escrita por papá satanás; Takaya Kagami e ilustrado por mamá artista y menos diabólica Yamato Yamamoto. Fue publicado en Japón por la editorial Shūeisha para la revista _Jump Square_ , mientras que en Estados Unidos por VIZ Media para _Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha_.

Pairing: GekkoYoi. | MikaYuu.

 **Nota:** Esta historia antiguamente fue publicada en la cuenta **Zemia Mazen** en la plataforma, pero por razones (se me olvidó cuál era mi correo con la contrasera) hice una más.

Beta.  
Fanfiction: DieDream (antiguamente Zemia Mazen. Sí, perdí la cuenta, no pude recuperarla)  
Wattpad: Zemia Mazen (por ahora, será cambiado por otro nickname más suculento)

* _.:｡✿_ *ﾟ ﾟ･✿.｡. *  
 **PANIC!  
** _Prólogo_

* _.:｡✿_ *ﾟ ﾟ･✿.｡. *

.  
.

—Disculpa, Gekkōin-kun. En estos momentos no estoy con ánimos para continuar. —Eran aproximadamente las 12:45 AM cuando notó el cansancio calar sus piernas. — ¿Podemos pausar? En serio necesito descansar, ha sido un día emocionante pero es hora de parar.

Gekkōin asintió a continuación de quitarse la chaqueta en señalamiento de resguardar al pequeño Saotome del frío. Yoichi dudoso aceptó el ofrecimiento, la temperatura disminuía, su cuerpo frágil no resistiría tanto tiempo estar en medio de la nada y sin protección.

Los minutos continuaron pausadamente, no había priesa a pesar de la molestia física que presentó el castaño hace unos minutos. La noche en sí era joven, todavía hay personas paseándose como si nada entre las calles, la oscuridad no es un impedimento, todo lo contrario, los ciudadanos disfrutan más sus bellas vidas cuando la constelación brilla tan precioso.

— ¡Woah, moriré! —Exageró Yoichi enseguida de esconder medio rostro debajo de la chaqueta, siente la nariz húmeda.

—Muérete. —Contesta Gekkōin tan amigable.

Él es así.

¿Qué se le puede hacer? Nada.

—Eres débil. —Siguió. —Me recuerdas a un peculiar personaje de una caricatura, no sé su nombre pero vivía debajo del mar.

La mirada confundida de Saotome hizo apertura.

— ¿Hm? ¿Te recuerdo a Bob Esponja? —Se limitó en explorar las millones de respuestas posibles en su mente mientras la duda creció.

¿Desde cuándo Gekkōin mira programas infantiles?

—No, al pez nacido con la piel y los huesos de papel y una enfermedad.

Fue inesperada la contestación. ¿Qué hizo Yoichi? Comenzó a reír dulcemente. La risa no se detenía, seguía fluyendo. Para Gekkōin le es imposible no soltar una minúscula, oír como Saotome disfrutaba sus chistes malos es un deleite personal.

—Gekkōin-kun, ¡Qué cosas dices! —El aludido cruzó de brazos. —No sabía que tuvieras conocimientos sobre las caricaturas, mucho menos de Bob Esponja.

—De niño me gustaban, ¿Es anormal o qué?

— ¡P-para nada! —Movió sus manos de un lado a otro. —Es sólo qué… —Su expresión cambió, ya no era Yoichi contento.

Gekkōin entendió incorrectamente de inmediato.

—Adivinaré. Shiho Kimizuki, el idiota que decidió abandonarte no le gustaban las caricaturas, ¿Es eso? —Bravo consultó. — ¡Bah! ¡Tú no necesitas al cocinerito rosa infiel cuando me tienes a mí, tonto!

—Gekkōin-kun… — ¿Es fundamental abrirle nuevamente la herida cuando está a casi nada de superar el dolor sentimental que Shiho Kimizuki dejó durante estos meses desde su desaparición? Al parecer sí. —A eso no me refería. —Éste indignado cruzó los brazos. —Agradezco el apoyo.

—Tch. —Con sólo un chasqueo indicó la frase correspondiente de haber escuchado el agradecimiento.

Gekkōin nunca ha sido una persona amable y sonriente, claro que no. Él puede serlo a su manera, siempre y cuando el prójimo necesite realmente cooperación. Eso sí, no a todos integra su granito de arena, suelen ser ocasiones especiales, sin embargo, si se trata de Yoichi Saotome, un chico distinto a él, es asegurado el apoyo.

—Hemos llegado. —Anunció Gekkōin al destino esperado por Yoichi para calentar su cuerpo usando un baño caliente. La mayor sorpresa que conllevó el castaño fue la siguiente; pensó que sería llevado a su departamento acogedor, pero no. Enfrente de él está la residencia del cotizado.

— ¡¿E-eh?! —Sonó alterado. Miró al contrario en busca de una respuesta consistente.

— ¿Qué? Tu departamento queda más retirado, llegaríamos casi a las 2:00 AM. La ruta cercana es mi casa. Aguántate. —Explicó a continuación de sacar la llave principal del portón. —Te presentaré ropa mía, sé que estás enano y pues andarás como chica después de haber tenido coito al utilizar prendas del romper ovarios. —Ríe ahora emocionado al comentario propio.

Yoichi está ruborizado, parece la clara competencia de un tomate. No dice nada, al contrario, acompaña al chico tras una risa nerviosa.

¿Cómo puede Gekkōin vivir pacíficamente ahí adentro? ¡La residencia compite al par con la casa blanca de Estados Unidos! ¡Justo en la pobreza!

—Perdón por la intromisión.

Los zapatos de ambos permanecieron en la entrada debido a la costumbre respetuosa del país. Lentamente la chaqueta prestada fue arrojada al sofá con muchísimo cuidado, Yoichi no quiere romperla, seguramente pagará la prenda súper costosa lavando platos sucios, o quizá complaciendo al muchacho de muchas maneras indecentes.

Los pensamientos de Gekkōin son en efecto un enigma misterioso en cualquier sentido que pueda concluir un humano promedio, no obstante, gracias a él, Yoichi lamenta mucho de ser un malpensado. Sí, es correcto. Gekkōin agarró la oportunidad perfecta para hacer hombre al Saotome de manera mental. Después aprovechará la situación romántica, le enseñaría al castaño muchas posiciones suculentas.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Consultó el dueño millonario. —Puedo pedirle a la señora que recoge por mí la preparación de una comida rápida. —Propuso adquiriendo lugar encima de la chaqueta.

— ¡N-no quisiera molestar a la señora! ¿Se puede pedir algo, no? Quisiera dejar la rutina de comer cosas caderas por hoy.

—Ah. De igual manera, iré a molestar a Horn.

— ¿Horn?

La forma en cómo lo dijo le dio mala espina, antes de poder comentar algo, éste había desaparecido, pero en eso escuchó algo pesado rodar por las escaleras. Se asustó. A paso largo llegó a la zona del crimen, era Gekkōin tirado mientras detrás de él hay una mujer hermosa cargando una poderosa chancla.

Seguramente es Horn.

— ¡Disculpe! —Emitió ella seriamente apenada. — ¡Qué modales tengo! Soy Horn Skuld, la tía de Gekkōin.

QUÉ.

¡¿Esa mujer verdaderamente hermosa es la tía de Gekkōin?! ¡Él había dicho que era una señora que recogía, ¿No?! ¿Entendió mal?

— ¡Hola! —Saludó sin saber que al asunto, su mirada no deja en observar a Gekkōin besando el suelo. —S-soy Yoichi…—Horn de inmediato lo abrazó.

— ¡Eres Yoichi Saotome-chan! Gekkōin ha platicado muchísimo de ti.

— ¡Cállate! —Gekkōin exclamó levantándose del frío piso. Está molesto. —Él es Yoichi, tenemos hambre, prepara algo. —Gruñe. Ver a su tía abrazar a su crush no es algo grato.

— ¿En serio? —Horn siguió abrazando con más fuerza a Yoichi. — ¿Qué deseas comer, Yoichi-chan?

—No quisiera molestarla. —Contestó casi asfixiándose, Horn poseía grandes melones como para hacerlos cócteles.

—Los amigos de Gekkōin son bien recibidos aunque sean unos cerdos sin modales. Pide lo que quieras, a ti te cumplo todos tus caprichos.

¡Suficiente! Los celos matarán a Gekkōin.

Yoichi suspiró.

Aparentemente será una noche larga dentro de la residencia, espera sobrevivir estas horas restantes.

* _.:｡✿_ *ﾟ ﾟ･✿.｡. *

¿Continuará?


End file.
